


The Conditions of Love

by paperscribe



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperscribe/pseuds/paperscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time he says it, they are drunk and giggly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conditions of Love

The first time he says it, they are drunk and giggly. It's not a grandiose observation; it's not a soul unburdened. Hathaway has got an arm slung round Lewis, and he leans over and says, in an adorable, devoted little voice, "I love yoooooou."

Lewis smiles, leaning over and patting whatever bit of Hathaway he can reach. (It's Hathaway's chest, as Lewis would know if he were paying attention.) "Very nice. Thanks."

"You're supposed to say it back," Hathaway informs him, body bent forward so far that he and Lewis are at eye level. "Do you love me?"

"Don't be daft. Course I love you," Lewis retorts.

Hathaway flings his arms around Lewis and gives him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I knew it. I knew it all the time. I knew you did."

"I knew I did...too," Lewis says, with the faint air of not being exactly sure where that sentence was supposed to go. That only makes Hathaway giggle harder.

"Come on," Hathaway says, gesturing Lewis closer.

"What for?"

"I have to carry you over the threshold," Hathaway says.

"Like hell you do. You'll drop me," Lewis says.

Hathaway pokes a finger into Lewis's chest. "Never. Never in the world would I ever, ever drop you."

Lewis nods. Even his sozzled brain knows that much. "I know."

"I think Venice would be nice," Hathaway says. " _Venezia._ "

"Nice for what?" Lewis asks.

"Our honeymoon, of course," Hathaway says.

Lewis isn't quite following this conversation. "When did we get married?"

Hathaway draws himself up, trying to be serious. "I'm ashamed you don't remember." Then he ruins the effect with another giggling fit.

"Thought not," Lewis says. "We'd better go then."

"Go where?" Hathaway says.

"Get married!" Lewis says, exasperated. "Thought you were the clever one!"

Hathaway shakes his head. "Hn-nn." He touches the tip of Lewis's nose with one fingertip. "You." He rests his cheek on his hand as he contemplates Lewis's face for a moment. Then he smiles. "Can we hold hands?"

Lewis ponders the question. "We can try."

Hathaway insists on calling what they're doing eloping. More 19th century novel, he says. But it's late, so they only make it as far as the hotel, with the promise that the wedding can be tomorrow instead.

"You know," Hathaway says, leaning against the door of their room, "a long time ago, before the Fourth Council of the Lateran, all you had to do to get married was to agree along with the other person that the two of you were married."

Lewis sits on the bed. "Come here."

Hathaway does, flopping beside him and giving him an inquisitive look.

Lewis takes Hathaway's hand and holds it. "I promise to be married to you."

Hathaway leans over, his forehead resting against Lewis's. "I promise to be married to you."

And suddenly the giggling is gone, and the rest of the world is gone, and there's only this, these two on a bed, making promises.

"Please kiss me," Hathaway whispers, suddenly so vulnerable, and Lewis is only too happy to comply.

***

When Lewis wakes up, Hathaway is already awake in their bed, watching and waiting to see what will happen next.

"Morning, Mr Lewis," Lewis says with a grin.

A slow smile spreads across Hathaway's face. "Morning, Mr Hathaway." He reaches out, rubbing a thumb across the stubble on Lewis's chin. "I love you."

It sounds even better today.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] The Conditions of Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132942) by [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010)




End file.
